seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marines (Nobody700)
The Marines are the main force in stopping pirates for the New World government. They are stationed all over the world and there is about ten million of them. They are one of the world powers as well, with their sheer size, and technology. Belief The Marines are an organization that enforces justice on the seas. They believe pirates to be the true enemy, and have waged war on all pirates. Some marines have decided to wear normal clothes they like to wear, even marines who have great respect in the entire organization wear old clothes. Some marines are rather sadistic, which has been stated that the longer a marine works on their job, the longer they see the worst parts of pirates, causing them to grow cynical. It is however, not a majority of marine high ranks. Many marines who join, join for multiple reasons. Some join to kill people legally, and are sadistic in nature. Some join because of hatred of pirates. Some join to rule others, and have the law assist them, without repercussion of what they do. Some join just to get money. One reason, is just because they want to see justice done, and arrest criminals. Bases *Yatara island branch: Led by Brog, second in command is Roroc, third in command is Braxton. *Unknown island, that was home to Tack: Led by Yot. *Dia island branch: Led by unknown. Power The Marines in the Nobodyverse are one of the most powerful forces on the planet. Having a force of over ten million and being the most highly technological forces on the planet, they are more powerful then any other army on the planet. There are two different types of marines, ones from Marine Headquarters and ones from any normal bases. Marines from headquarters are far stronger than normal marines, with many high ranking marines coming from headquarters or going to headquarters. Marine captains and higher are required to learn Rokushiki, but are not required to master it. Marine vice admirals and higher are also required to learn Haki. One main power of the Marines are the five star vice admirals, the five star vice admirals are vice admirals that are stronger then normal vice admirals, but do not have a higher rank or power. This is shown, that the vice admiral rank is given to all. Some can have a 1 star, while some can have a a 5 star. This makes the vice admiral rank more diverse, and having more stronger people. The main power of the Marines, though, are the admirals. There are three admirals who are some of the most powerful people on the entire planet, who are nearly equally as strong as a Yonkou, four of the most powerful pirates in the planet. The leader of the Marines, the fleet admiral, is the most powerful marine in the marines, and is the only marine, or even a non Yonkou, that can kill a Yonkou, and only the chief in command is stronger then the fleet admiral, who has complete authority in the Marines, and other things. The higher rank he marine, the stronger they are, and the more skilled they are at combat. Having a higher rank, is having far more strength and experience then most marines under them. Note, that this is not the norm. Yot, is a commander level marine, but is more close to a petty Officer. Meanwhile, Braxton, a Lieutenant rank, was strong enough to be a captain rank. Number of Members The marines have a number of 10 million marines. 250,000 are in each blue, making it reach to 1,000,000. About 8,000,000 marines are in the first half in the grand line, and the 2nd half has a million marines. Thse are the numbers in the ranks. Fleet Admiral 1. Admiral 3. Vice Admiral 50. Rear Admirals 300 Commodore 400 Captain 800 Commander 2,500. Lieutenant Commander 5,000. Lieutenant 12,000. Lieutenant Junior Grade 35,000. Ensign 60,000. Warrant Officer 100,000. Master Chief Petty Officer 210,000. Chief Petty Officer 380,000. Petty Officer 500,000. Seaman First Class 850,000. Seaman Apprentice 3,000,000. Seaman Recruit 4,500,000. ChoreBoy 344,000 Marine members Fleet Admiral Meredith_mug.jpg|Meredith Admiral Norax_mug.jpg|Norax Vice Admiral Vincent_mug.jpg|Vincent Aterio_mug.jpg|Aterio Terry_mug.jpg|Terry Bambieta_mug.jpg|Bambieta Shorm_mug.jpg|Shorm Rear Admiral Brog_mug.jpg|Brog Donny_mug.jpg|Donny Pae_mug.jpg|Pae Yosemite_mug.jpg|Yosemite Commodore Captain Yot_mug.jpg|Yot Commander Roroc_mug.jpg|Roroc Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Braxton_mug.jpg|Braxton Lieutenant Junior Grade Ensign Warrant Officer Master Chief Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Petty Officer Seaman First Class Seaman Apprentice Seaman Recruit Chore Boy Category:Organization Category:Marine Category:Nobody700 Category:Antagonists Category:Marines (Nobodyverse)